


In This White Wave, I Am Free

by ifeelflames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelflames/pseuds/ifeelflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wonders whether he should speak, but Stiles is the one who always breaks their awkward silences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This White Wave, I Am Free

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for prompt #9 (Silence) at [fullmoon_ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/)

Derek doesn't mean to say it; that's not to say he doesn't mean it - he does - he just hadn't planned on saying it out loud yet, he isn't sure they're ready for that.  
  
But now it's out there.  
  
Afterwards, neither of them speaks. Stiles collapses back onto the bed, and then all Derek can hear is the gradual slowing of breath besides him, as Stiles' body comes down from its high. Stiles' heart isn't slowing though, Derek can hear the  _thump thump_  of it pounding away frantically.  
  
Derek wonders whether he should speak, but Stiles is the one who always breaks their awkward silences, so...  
  
Derek sighs slightly, remains silent, focusing on the little sounds that only he can hear as he stares at the ceiling. Sounds that aren't Stiles; the sound of a car alarm a couple of blocks away, the noise from his building - the guy who lives below him is watching some reality TV show by the sounds of it.  
  
Derek waits.  
  
Stiles doesn't speak, but he slides his hand across the white sheets and laces his fingers though Derek's carefully, his thumb brushing over the back of Derek's hand.  
  
Derek turns his head to the side and finds Stiles staring at him with an expression so open and honest that Derek feels the corners of his lips curve into a small, tentative smile. "I think this is the longest you've gone without talking," he says quietly, a trace of concern in his voice.  
  
Stiles sticks his tongue out and crawls closer, until he's hovering over Derek, his eyes are bright and face is still slightly flushed.  
  
"As much as I've longed to find a way of shutting you up,  _some_  words might be nice right now," Derek prompts, starting to feel a little uneasy.  
  
Stiles leans down and kisses him, slow, deep and a little frantic, threading his fingers through Derek's hair, pressing himself closer and then closer  _still_.  
  
As Derek kisses back, his teeth nipping at Stiles' bottom lip lightly, he allows himself to believe it's OK for them to have this.   
  
"For the record," Stiles finally murmurs, as he breaks the kiss, and Derek notes how hoarse his voice sounds, "the feeling is very much mutual."  
  
Stiles falls asleep shortly after, and Derek finds himself left in silence again, but with a smile on his face that he's in no hurry to shake.


End file.
